


Fallen God

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: What happens to Loki after he lets himself fall from the broken rainbow bridge. What is he thinking during the events of Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Fallen God  
By CC  
July, 2019**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon. 

This happens between “Thor” and “Avengers”, and during the second movie.

* * *

Pain was all he knew, pain and darkness, for Thanos had found him unworthy. Loki knew that Thanos was right. At first, he had tried to resist, to demand the Titan treated him like a god, like someone superior, the heir to Lauffey’s throne, if not a Prince of Asgard. Odin had said no, and that had meant so many things. Loki would never be as good as his brother, as loved as his brother. He had been nothing but a pawn in Odin’s plans.

Only Frigga had loved him, and Thor, the fool! He should have known that Loki would never allow him to succeed Odin in the throne of Asgard. That throne was his too…

_Still thinking of revenge, my child? Good. One day, perhaps, you might be worthy of leading an army, and then you will take back what Odin and Thor took from you._

Loki shuddered, too aware that he had let his mental shields down. He had to harden his heart, to forget about Frigga. She was his weakness.

“One day I will be worthy. One day I will have my revenge…”

“Not yet,” a voice said.

Loki looked at Corvus Glaive defiantly, but when the creature’s staff touched him, he screamed

“Such a pitiful god you are,” Glaive said, sinking his bladed staff into Loki’s midsection. It was not the pain of the blade in his flesh alone that tormented Loki, but the power in it. His mind… It was almost like the darkness he had tried to keep at bay since the moment Odin rejected him came rushing into his very spirit.

Loki stopped screaming, using that darkness to resist Glaive’s power. If he managed to defeat Glaive, to stop the pain, Thanos would see that he was a worthy warrior. That was all Loki needed, for Thanos to approve of him


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for him to invade Earth and allow Thanos’ plan to unfold. Humans were pitiful creatures, but not even they would be wiped out completely. Thanos wanted to preserve half of its population, and Loki would be the king of those who remained.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, fighting Glaive’s conditioning. He had been kept in that cell, tortured both physically and mentally, until he pledged his loyalty to Thanos. He had done it to get out of the cell, but sometimes he could feel tendrils of Thanos’ power reaching from inside his mind, trying to assert control and pushing all the right buttons to make him want to kill his own brother. 

When that happened, images of his childhood came to his mind, of Thor protecting him from older children, of Thor beating the crap out of him after turning him into a toad… Of Frigga teaching him how to weave his magic and taking him to bed when he was sleepy, of Odin calling him son…

This last memory was the one that shook Loki out of the absurdly sweet visions of his childhood. It always woke him up and made him see things like they were. He had been but a pawn in Odin’s hands, and Thor had always been the one destined to be king of Asgard. Only Frigga…

_Frigga was my mother…_

_Frigga never told you the truth, my child._

Loki tried to slam his shields down, but Thanos didn’t allow it. One “touch” inside his mind and Loki was helpless before the Titan’s power. He still felt angry, though, for Thanos believed that anger would make Loki completely his in the end. The titan had taken everything, but he would not take the memory of Frigga’s love.

An invisible fist closed around his throat, and Loki fell to his knees. Thanos was stronger than him, and his power both from inside and outside his mind. Darkness surrounded him, so great that even Frigga’s face vanished like smoke. Only hate remained, and purpose. 

_That’s it, my child. You are my weapon. Never forget that._

The pressure around his neck was gone, but not the darkness that bound him to Thanos’ will. Loki fell to the floor, unable to fight it anymore. It filled him, the hate… the need for vengeance, the certainty that he had no place to go but where Thanos wanted. Part of Midgard would have to be destroyed, Thor would have to be stopped, but once it was all done, Loki would reign over the Midgardians as a benevolent king.


	3. Chapter 3

The tesseract opened the portal, and with the Chitauri scepter in hand, Loki crossed it stepping into the laboratory. Humans, always trying to manipulate objects that they could not possibly understand. Loki would show them how helpless they were, how little power they had when faced with other races in the universe. They would thank him for bringing them salvation. They would bow to him and live under his command.

It was easy to do away with the soldiers, and to take control of Selvig’s and Barton’s minds. The blue gem’s power came through the point of the golden scepter. Soon enough Loki controlled everyone but Fury. It was so easy that he wondered why others had left the planet alone for so long. All Thanos wanted was the Tesseract, and The Other had made sure that Loki shed the remnants of his love for his adopted family. 

All he wanted was vengeance now, and whenever he thought of Frigga, a sharp pain inside his skull blinded him. He would change that once the Earth was under his command. If he wanted to think of his mother…

“Are you all right?” Doctor Selvig asked. 

“Of course I’m all right,” Loki said. 

“You seemed to be in pain,” a man said. Loki shot him dead with his staff. Selvig gasped, but Barton didn’t even flinch. 

“He was a potential traitor,” Loki said, more for Selvig’s benefit than to convince Barton. That one had turned into a killing machine under his command. 

In a few days Barton had found enough workers to help Selvig with the tesseract. Loki had bound them all to his service, but it was amusing to see how many might have worked on this only because they hated Shield. Loki felt almost sorry for Selvig. The man was so enthusiastic about the power inside the tesseract… He no longer feared it; instead he wanted to learn all about the artifact. Loki was wondering if he should keep Selvig once all was done when he felt his consciousness being transported to The Other’s throne room. Loki stood tall and proud, and dismissed The Other’s concerns. The Chitauri would have to wait. 

_“You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?”_

Loki grew angry. He was a king, rightful heir to both Asgard and Jotunheim! He had killed Laufey, his own father, for the love of… Loki killed Laufey because he abandoned him to die!

_“You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”_

Loki could not suppress a shiver as the memories of his torture at Corvus Glave’s hands came to his mind. His body remembered too, and for a moment the pain was there as vivid as when Thanos gave him to The Other.

No one seemed to notice this time, and if they did, knew better than to mention it. Loki stood and sent Barton to start the mission. A diversion was needed, and Barton knew where to get the Iridium. Loki was going to Stuttgart.


	4. Chapter 4

The soldier in a suit… Loki laughed and sent Captain America spiraling to the ground. This human was no match to him, yet he was stronger than most. Loki had to fight him with all he had and avoid the damned Vibranium shield. He would have to go to Wakanda at some time and see what was going there. For now, Barton had gotten the Iridium, and right now he must be giving it to Selvig. The portal would be finished at last, and Loki and his army of Chitauri would subjugate Earth, and her so called defenders. 

Captain America was down, so Loki pointed his scepter on his helmet. “Kneel.” 

“Not today!”

The next moment Loki was back on the ground, though he managed to flip the human over. Their fight was interrupted by the sound of loud music coming from above. Another human in a suit, a metal one, landed on the ground. Iron Man with all his weapons. It was time to surrender so they took him captive. Loki wanted to see the big green beast, the man who had played with fire and got burned. He had plans for the Hulk. While Barton and Selvig did their work, Loki would take care of his other business.

“Make your move, Reindeer Games.”

_Reindeer Games?_

Loki was so angry that for a split second he almost blasted the man, but he managed to rein himself in. He raised his hands in surrender.

They took him into their quinjet, tied him up, and cuffed him to a seat. Loki could break their feeble bounds if he tried, but he didn’t think the soldier and the man of iron would let him jump off the plane. He would need his staff to do it safely anyway, and they had taken it from him. Everything was going as planned.

While they headed to their main headquarters, Loki pretended to be in deep thought, but he glanced at them from time to time. The one called Stark spoke nonstop, his voice reminding Loki of an Asgardian he knew once. Long, dark hair, and beautiful eyes, but Loki had been with Sigyn then, and had yet to discover this other kind of love. Thor had been with Sif at the time, but then they had broken up and his brother had stupidly fallen in love with a mortal. 

What a silly thing to do.

Yet now that he watched Stark speaking with the soldier, Loki could understand why his brother had fallen for Jane Foster. Mortals were fragile, and born to be subdued, and doing this to Iron Man would be a delicious and rewarding challenge. 

Their eyes met for a moment, and Loki could see a flash of curiosity in Stark, but the moment was lost when thunder started outside the quinjet.

That had to be Thor!

“What's the matter?” Captain America asked. “Scared of a little lightning?”

“I'm not overly fond of what follows.”

Before Loki could say more, Thor opened the quinjet’s ramp and grabbed his collar. The next moment they were flying in the middle of the storm, Loki grabbing his brother’s arms just in case Thor decided to drop him. A myriad of emotions filled Loki, and for a moment he wished he had never gone with Thor to Jotunheim and learned the truth about his origins. This gave him back his anger before Thanos or The Other could feel that he was allowing this weakness to creep back into his heart.

Odin had meant to use him as a tool, a pawn in his game against the Frost Giants. Odin had never meant to treat him like a son. Only Frigga… Pain laced through Loki’s brain, but he managed to conceal it from his furious brother. The anger was back when they landed in the mountains. They were not brothers, never had been, and Loki had been forced to walk under Thor’s shadow. 

_Remember that, Asgardian… You must not fall into childish sentimentality again. The next time you will feel pain as you have never felt before._

Loki shook his head, realizing that he had walked away from Thor. 

“I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…”

Thor was still furious, but he was starting to see some of the hidden truth, the truth that Loki denied even to himself.

“Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?”

“I am a king!”

And then Thor’s expression softened, and he spoke of going back to a home that was no longer Loki’s. Thor might have lost patience again, and Loki might have been forced to admit that he missed Asgard, if Iron Man had not intruded and dragged him down. Smiling to himself, Loki sat on the boulder, watching the fight that was about to unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

They had placed him in a cell meant to hold the green beast. Once Fury left, Loki started to walk around, his mind already working on a way to get out of the transparent cage. He would not survive a fall that easily, unless he managed to magic himself out. First, he needed to create an illusion for the mortals to believe that he was still in the cage. He had just finished doing it when a face on a screen showed at eye level with him.

Loki smirked. “The Iron Man. Does your boss know that you are talking to me? I guess not.”

“I simply waited for you to do whatever “magic” you do. Thor told me about your abilities, and whenever there is what you call magic, an energy residue can be traced.”

“Impressive for a Human.”

Tony smirked. “Is that a compliment, Reindeer Games

Loki hid his anger. “Maybe… Why are you here, Man of Iron?”

“I am scientist.”

“Do you pretend to study me? Is that it? I am beyond your understanding, Human. I am a God!”

“A god who can be held in a cell. I’m not a religious man, but if you are a god, and you can do… magic, how come you are still here?”

Loki glared at Stark. 

“I thought so. You can create an illusion, but you cannot leave the cage. It’s meant to hold the Hulk, after all.”

“You dare to compare me with that mindless beast?” 

“That mindless beast, as you call him, is a brilliant scientist. Why are you so intent on angering him? Yes, we all heard you when you spoke to Fury. Why do you want to wake the Hulk?”

“He is of no use to me. You, on the other side…”

“You want to brainwash me like you did to Doctor Selvig and Hawkeye? It won’t work with me.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“Because.”

The screen went off and Loki started to walk the length of his cell, dispelling the illusion even as he saw Agent Romanoff enter the room. _“There's not many people that can sneak up on me.”_ _“But you figured I'd come.”_ Later, when Agent Romanoff was gone after manipulating him to confirm the Humans’ suspicions about his plans for the Hulk, Loki sat on the cot to think. There was no time for anger, though he still planned to force Agent Barton to kill Romanoff. For now, he had to wait for Barton to arrive and attack the Helicarrier.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor was a fool, Loki mused as he made his way out of the falling Hellicarrier. He had tricked his brother and killed Coulson, and now Thor was falling inside the glass cell. Not even Mjölnir had broken that glass. Humans were not as pitiful as Loki thought, but they were still beneath him. 

They would be easy prey for the Chitauri army. 

At least some of them. 

Loki was about to face the one human that was interesting enough to draw his attention. Stark irritated him, mostly because he behaved as if Loki was some simple… mortal. The need to control Stark was still there, but a new unwelcome emotion was there too, a weakness that Loki could not allow. Stark was nothing but a mortal, if an interesting one.

Apparently the Helicarrier was not going to fall from the sky as Thor had. Loki shrugged, knowing that Thor would be all right. He needed to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Selvig has just activated the CMS, and the Tesseract would provide it with sustained power without going overload. The Iridium would stabilize it. Barton had been a useful tool, but his time would come. Loki briefly wondered where his minion was when he saw Stark coming in his iron suit. Loki moved back, watching everything from the shadows. Stark landed and spoke to Selvig before trying to blow out the CMS. It didn’t work. Loki smiled to himself. Stark is coming and letting go of his suit. 

A brief pulse of desire… 

He would subdue Stark later.

Now he needed to distract the man, and maybe learn more about his comrades’ plans. Loki knows that he has the upper hand, but Thor will come for him at some moment, and there is also the Hulk who could come back. This was not in his plans. The beast should have wandered away, mindless, destroying everything in his path, running amok, unable to remember that Loki was bringing an army to conquer Earth. 

_You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it._

Stark’s words reminded Loki of Coulson’s…

_You’re going to lose… You lack conviction…_

Enough of this! Loki thought. There would be time to subdue Stark with other tools. For now, he needed to control him, make him as weapon as he had done with Barton. It didn’t work, and Loki snapped and silenced Stark by grabbing his throat. Stark still looked defiant, if a little breathless. 

“You will all fall before me.”

Loki threw Stark out of the window, regretting it almost at once. It was a waste of an exceptional Human and a powerful weapon once Loki managed to make him obey. There were other ways, and---

Stark was back inside that damned suit of his. 

“And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil.”

Loki raised his scepter, but before he could let out a blast Stark fired at him and sent him spiraling until he crashed against a wall. And then Thor came and spoke of going home, and for a split moment Loki wished just that, but the memory of the pain and the torture, and the way Odin had rejected him came to his mind and he stabbed his brother and jumped into the fray. 

It didn’t go as expected, and finally it was the Beast that defeated him, and the pain Loki felt was not only the Hulk’s doing but the agony came from the vivid memory of Corvus Glaive torturing him until he could do nothing but surrender to the pain and wait for deliverance. 

He didn’t die, though, and the whole team, the, so called, Avengers came and imprisoned him once again, and this time Loki was too exhausted to try to escape. 

Thor came and spoke of brotherhood, and disappointment, and of the punishment that awaited Loki in Asgard. If only Loki repented for his crimes, Thor would try to convince his father to be merciful. 

Loki sent him away.

Then Barton came, Hawkeye, and promised that he would get him one day. Barton was angry, and Loki could see his point, but he only smiled and promised Barton that one day he would make him a mindless puppet who would kill Romanoff with his own hands.

Finally, Stark came, and Loki could see a mixture of anger and fascination in his eyes. The Iron Man without his suit, defenseless once again, but this time Loki could not hurt him. 

“As I said, you lost.”

“That green monster of yours is quite strong. You alone would never be able to defeat me.”

Tony smirked. “Maybe not, but I did surprise you and sent you down on your ass. I will make a few more adjustments to my suit.”

Loki approached the Human as much as his cell allowed him. “Why have you come, man of iron? You will be dust one day, and I will still live. Is this gloating what makes you go on? So pitiful lives.”

“You are the one inside the cell, and this time you can’t escape. What will happen when Thor takes you back to Asgard? Will daddy punish you?”

“Odin is not my father!”

“Oh, I heard you are adopted. How did it happen? Thor refuses to speak about it. He is fond of you.”

“Thor is a fool.”

Stark smiled, and started to turn around, but he stopped in his tracks when Loki let go of his Asgardian disguise and showed him who he really was. A Frost Giant, blue skin and red eyes, small for his own race, but even more powerful.

“Your hair… is the same…”

Another aberration, Loki mused. Maybe that was another reason why Lauffey hid him, or maybe it was Odin’s doing. 

“But I’m not. There are more things that you can even imagine in the universe, Human. More will come. The Chitauri was just the first invasion. My M… More will come and destroy your precious Earth.”

_Good. You still remember that I am your Master, child._

Loki winced and back away as his Asgardian glamor returned. He was in pain, but he would be damned if he let the Human see it.

“Are you… all right?”

“I am fine!”

Stark shrugged, but his eyes showed something akin to concern. It made Loki angry and confused at the same time.

“Suit yourself. Thor tells me that you will return to Asgard tomorrow. I will send food later. Sleep well, Reindeer Games.”

That nickname again! Loki hated it, but he just glared at the Human until he was gone, and for a moment he wished that Odin had accepted him and given him the same right to be a King that he gave Thor. For a moment he remembered Frigga teaching him magic, and Thor interrupting them. 

“That was a lie! I am awake now, and I will claim what is mine!”


End file.
